The Ordinary Boys
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: They're both polar opposites, but their relationship can be described by using three words. Remus/Sirius lovin'


For HPJellicleCat's Puppy Love challenge because, seriously, how could you NOT love this two together? Sirius/Remus in case you somehow didn't figure it out already :]

**Disclaimer**: Santa screwed up yet again and didn't bring me ownership to everything Harry Potter. You win, JKR.

**The Ordinary Boys**

Their relationship could be described by these three words:

**Pain**

They both knew pain far too well.

Sirius was used to having everything life could offer: clothes, toys, house elves. There was not a moment in his childhood where he didn't get what he wanted. Even though he wasn't an only child, not once did he or Regulus have to fight with each other for things. However, nothing, not delicately crafted clothes nor new and improved toys, could ever make his parents show unabashed love towards their firstborn son. Even if his father drilled into him that affection was a weakness, Sirius realized that he could live being a weak man. A weak but _loved_ man.

Remus was the polar opposite of Sirius. He wasn't born into Wizarding Royalty. His father worked at the Ministry for a earnest wage. They weren't dirt poor or starving, but they didn't have enough for luxuries either. Instead, the Lupins strongly believed in the one thing that surpassed all material pleasures: as long as they had each other, there was nothing else that could make then happier. But then came a disgruntled werewolf named Fenrir Greyback who not only ripped young Remus' flesh but also his carefree childhood. Full moons, scars, and a future without anything to look forward to was what Remus knew best. Even so, Remus knew that his parents would never leave him. He only wished he'd find someone who'd love him for who was inside.

**Comfort**

Hogwarts was a safe haven for both boys.

From the day after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, his parents never failed to send him a letter to show him how much they hated him. Remus knew, even though Sirius had never told him. Remus could tell it was a letter from his parents by the way Sirius' shoulders would go tense or when he'd rub a spot behind his ear. And Sirius didn't care when Remus would ask him if he was alright and offered him a smile so charming that he would literally forget what he had been thinking about in the first place.

When the boys found out about Remus' 'furry little problem', they had thought it was the coolest thing in the world. That was until they saw him for the first time after a full moon. It was an image Sirius would live with forever. That beautiful and charming face was marred by cuts and bruises. Sirius' chest ached at both the realization that he felt attracted to the boy and at the fact that he had to do something to help him during his transformations. After many failed attempts and one or two broken noses, the three boys became animagi. The look of sheer gratitude and love on Remus' face was what prompted Sirius to confess his feelings.

He was a babbling mess, but it was the best babble he'd ever done.

**Growl**

The loved each other. They loved each other anywhere, at any time.

Sirius was obsessive over Remus' hands. He loved to hold them, kiss them, and one time, embracing his inner dog, he decided to lick Remus' fingers clean of some chocolate the werewolf was eating. And that was when he heard Remus growl for the first time. It was low and he barely heard it, but the effect it had on Sirius was phenomenal. Before Remus knew what had happened, Sirius was straddling him and tearing both their shirts off. They had never known James and Peter screamed like little girls while they ran from their dorm.

If Sirius thought Remus hadn't noticed how much the growl affected him, he was sorely mistaken. Oh, Remus knew all too well that he just needed the growl to get Sirius going. Only that, Remus liked torturing Sirius by growling in the most…inappropriate places or circumstances. Remus would stand behind Sirius during potions and nuzzle him behind his ear when no one was looking. _Growl. _Sirius would have to toss out the contents of his cauldron for dropping vast amounts of whatever he had been holding by accident. One time they were in the Headmasters office getting a good talking too after a prank gone wrong, and poor Headmaster Dumbledore had to ask Sirius if he was aright. Remus still made fun of Sirius for that.

In the end, after all they had been through, Sirius was 'weak' and Remus was a loved werewolf.

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! If you review, I'll give you left over candy canes! They're still edible, I swear ;]**


End file.
